Child of a Man Eater
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Eyeless Jack felt as though his life was missing something ever since he became a Creepypasta. But will his life be turned around when an abused child saves his life? How will she fit into the Creepypasta family? And what happens when Zalgo gets involved? Find out in my first ever Horror story! Rated M for Language, Graphic Gore and Lots of Blood!
1. The Harvest Mishap

Child of a Man Eater  
(A Creepypasta fanfic)  
Ch. 1  
"The Harvest Mishap"

 _Many have heard of my family. They are the stories of horrific moments and pictures that have gone viral thanks to the internet. You call them Creepypastas, I call them my family. Most people only think of us as stories, but I can assure you, we are very much real…just well concealed from society. Me? No, no one has ever heard of me. My name is Agatha Wesmen. My story is more or less unknown. It may not entice the same horror that the others do, but it's my story to tell…the story of how a Cannibal changed my life._

XxXxX

Deep in the darkest remote woods and hidden well from the entire world, lays a foreboding mansion. From the outside it seemed to be gothic Victorian in appearance with a small lake and a large unkempt garden area that suggested the place had been long forgotten to anyone. Only, it wasn't abandoned… for this was the infamous Creepypasta Manor. This was where the most feared being of the world lived under the protection of an otherworldly demon named The Slenderman. This creature was that of a tall and very thin faceless man that wore a business suit. Tendrils would protrude from his back when needed and his faceless stare was said to send victims into madness. But underneath it all, the demon thought of himself as a father figure to the rest of the mansion's residents and vowed to protect everyone. There were many others that lived in the residence, some animal in appearance, others human or demonic. But each was unique in their own way. You'd think so many killers living under the same roof would be total chaos, but to be honest, it was more like one giant frat house. Considering the characters here, you should not be surprised. There was the hot-headed _**Jeff the Killer**_ ; a black haired sadist with a smile literally carved into his face, the fun loving _**Laughing Jack**_ ; a monochrome killer-clown with a sick sense of humour, the aloof _**Clockwork**_ ; a calm red head girl with stitched mouth corners and a watch for an eye, the duo of _**Masky**_ and _**Hoody**_ ; two male lovers, one in a yellow hood and feminine mask, the other in an orange hood and black mask, the gamer _**BEN DROWNED**_ ; a ghost of a boy who drowned that takes the form of his favourite video game character, and many more.

Then there was _**Eyeless Jack**_. Now while, like the other inhabitants of the household, he had accepted his life as a Creepypasta, he didn't embrace it. He was once a normal human being until being tricked by a girl from his school and sacrificed by her cult to be the so called Son of Chernobog. He lost his humanity and lifestyle all in an instant, unlike some of the others that where either born that way or gradually went mad. He remembered his old life fondly, though he knew he could never go back to it. His transformation into EJ had left him with the incurable urge to consume human flesh, mainly the kidneys. He had tried to fight it in the past, but in the withdrawal felt his sanity slipping. He never wanted to go fully maniacal, so he fed enough to satisfy the urges. But though he never showed it to his Creepypasta family, he truly felt something was missing in his life.

XxXxX

One day EJ woke up a bit more down than usual. He checked his calendar as he got dressed in his usual black hoodie. It was the anniversary of his possession. He sighed as he put on his blue mask, " _Another year since my life was ruined…_ " He left his room and headed for the kitchen. It was already ten o'clock on a Saturday so everyone was out doing their own thing. He opened the fridge and took out a small blue and black cooler. Everyone knew better then to touch this for EJ kept the kidneys he harvested with it. He opened it up and groaned to discover it empty save for the ice. Closing it, he reached for a packet of uncooked bacon.  
"Looks like someone needs a refill on his prescription." EJ closed the fridge door to see a tall, redheaded girl with a pocket watch in place of her left eye.  
"It's no big deal, Clockwork." EJ replied as he began to eat the raw meat, moving his mask up just slightly. "I just haven't killed in a while."  
Clockwork sat down next to the cannibal at the table, unfazed by his uncooked meal. "I just don't know how you can do it. If I don't kill at least one every two weeks, I swear I start hearing voices over the clock ticks." She tapped at the glass over her left 'eye'. "When _was_ the last time you had some bloodshed?"  
He tossed the empty packet in the trash from where he was sitting and readjusted his mask, "Not for at least a month. Wanna come with tonight?" He asked for the two usually hunted in the same area.  
"Sorry," she declined getting up off her chair. "Pinkamena, Mahigun and I are having a girls' night. We're watching Suicide Squad and Pink made cupcakes."  
EJ mentally facepalmed thinking of how said pink pony makes her treats, "You do know there's horsemeat in those things…"  
"You're one to judge, Man-eater!" she called as she left the room.

XxXxX

EJ sharpened his scalpel as he prepared for his late night kill. He had done this hundreds of times before, but tonight he couldn't help but feel…uneasy, as if something was going to happen. It reminded him of the night before he had become Eyeless; he had had a dream about the cult that sacrificed him and felt just as edgy. But he couldn't just pack it in; he needed to feed soon else he lose his mental stability. He placed the sharpened blade into his hoodie pocket, put the empty kidney cooler in his bag and made his way towards civilization. The start of his hunt went swimmingly; he struck a few number of places where he knew victims wouldn't be missed (as was one of Slender's rules). He just about had enough kidneys to hold him off for the next few weeks. Gazing at an old run down house with a broken screen door, he decided to hit one more place. He crept up to the window to see a strongly built man watching TV on the couch, a beer in his hand. " _Perfect_." He thought as he slunk towards the backdoor. Using a brick he found, he broke the glass on the back window and made his way inside.  
"Who goes there?" he heard the man say and concealed himself in the shadows. "Show yourself!"  
That's when Eyeless struck, jabbing his weapon into the man's side. But the male turn around in a flash, grabbing onto him with tremendous force. EJ glanced up and suddenly noticed a picture on the wall of the same man in uniform with a badge that read 'Lieutenant General: Brian Wesmen'. "Oh shit!" EJ thought as he pulled his scalpel from the soldier's side and drove it into his arm in an attempt to break free of his hold. The soldier punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. " _I've gotta shake this fucker…or I'll be the one in the bodybag_!"  
"Get up you bastard!" the general barked, grabbing a hunting knife. "Who do you think you are?"  
" _Time to get my cannibal on_!" EJ stood up to face him, removing his mask to reveal his black, dripping eye sockets. "Your worst nightmare!" He gnashed his sharp teeth as he lunged for the soldier. The two collided and crash down the stairs of the house and into the basement. Knocking the scalpel out of his hand, the soldier slashed his knife at EJ, slicing him in the shoulder. As the cannibal tried to dodge the attack, he was shoved into a large metal cage with such force, the door was broken open. Before Eyeless could even breath, he was grabbed again and thrown against the wall. He then felt thick boots kicking him repeatedly in the gut.  
The soldier knelt down by the fallen cannibal, his knife at the ready. "Let's see how you like it, Freak!"  
" _Oh god, this is it…_ " EJ thought as he prepared for the end.  
But suddenly, * _ **THWACK**_ * "Gyaaaa!" someone socked the general upside the head with a large metal pole. Forgetting all about his first attacker, he turned around and struck the person with his blade. "Fucking brat! I should have killed you years ago!" EJ saw his chance. He grabbed his scalpel and thrust it into the soldier's back, twisting it sharply to sever the spinal cord. Ignoring his screams of agony, he reached around, sliced open the gut and yanked out the intestines. Warm and slippery to the touch, he wrapped them around the man's throat and pulled tightly. He didn't know whether minutes or an hour passed, but when he released his hold…everything was silent. Finally able to catch his breath, he knelt down and claimed what he earned, the kidneys.  
He was just about to leave when something grabbed his ankle. He looked down, scalpel at the ready, only to see… a blood soaked child gazing up at him. She looked to be about four or five years old with shoulder length brown hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a ripped up white shirt that was long enough to be a dress and dirty black shorts. Both cheeks were slashed deep as well as a cut above her right eye; on top of all that she appeared to be nearly starved. EJ had scared a number of children during his time as a Creepypasta and was about to push her off when he noticed what she had in her hand, a bloody metal pole. He gasped at the realization…this child had saved his life!

 **XxXxX**

 **AN/ Finally! My first ever proper Creepypasta fanfic! I've always loved Eyeless Jack and feel there could be so much more to his character. I also am very inspired by Sapphiresenthiss's comic, Adventures with Jeff the Killer, which it why I just had to add her OC Mahigun the werewolf in. Can't wait for the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. What Makes a Monster?

Child of a Man Eater  
(A Creepypasta fanfic)  
Ch. 2  
"What Makes a Monster?"

EJ stared down at the youth latching onto his leg in shock. A child… a mere weakling of a child had saved the life of a Creepypasta! It just couldn't be possible!

Thinking back to the fight, EJ remembered crashing into a large cage, opening the door from the sheer force. Could this girl have come from inside? And why was she there to begin with? His thoughts were interrupted as she coughed up blood, the injuries on her face dripping profusely. Without even thinking, he knelt down in front of the child, pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and applied pressure to her wounds. He gazed into her violet eyes, which were completely free from any fear, as he spoke. "What's your name, kid?"  
"A-Agatha…" she squeaked, wincing slightly from the pain.  
"Do you know what I am, Agatha?" he asked, removing the bloodied cloth from her face. "I'm a cannibal, a monstrous man eater. I'm not even human." He looked at her in a serious way. "Why save someone like me."

The young girl, Agatha, tilted her head and gave a little grin. "You're not a monster, Mister. I don't think you know what a monster is." She glanced towards the now kidney-less corpse on the basement floor. "I've had to live with a real monster…" she stood up and walked toward the destroyed cage. "A monster is someone who hurts the ones he is meant to protect and love. A father is supposed to be loving and gentle. My daddy was anything but." The tears rolled down her face as she clenched her fists. "After the war, he was violent and cruel. If things weren't perfect, he'd beat Mommy and me. One day… she had had enough. She told him she was leaving and taking me with her. I remember hearing a scream that night and when I looked out the window, Daddy was burying something in the yard. When I asked where Mommy was he locked me in this cage…for two years! He only ever came down to beat me and feed me scraps. I'm only alive because I'm smarter than I look." She looked back at Eyeless Jack. "You see, Mister Cannibal? That's what a monster is and I can tell… that is not what you are." She reached out and embraced him. "If anything else… you're my _**hero**_!"

As this young girl hugged him tightly, EJ felt something, a feeling he had been missing for so long… Happiness. He returned her embrace and truly smiled for the first time in years. " _Is… is this what it feels like…to be human again._ " He thought. " _If it is, I'll never let it go… I'll never let_ _ **you**_ _go._ "

XxXxX

"EJ, where are we going?" Agatha asked, clinging onto the cannibal's black hoodie as they walked through the woods.  
"Shhhh, I told you, you need to keep quiet." EJ whispered as he held onto the child. "I'm taking you home, Aggie. But this goes way beyond the rules the 'Boss' has. I need to keep you secret." Easier said than done. The mansion grounds were crawling with other Creepypastas, many of which would just love to devour a small child like this. And even if he did get her into the building, he'd have to hide her from the others lest Slender find out. The two had managed to make it to the edge of the grounds. Eyeless gazed around the garden and sure enough, Jeff and Laughing Jack were there messing with Smile Dog. " _Damn, we can't get in that way!_ " He slinked back into the shadows, making sure to stay downwind of the hell hound's nose. " _Now what?_ "

*Grrraaa* Suddenly, a large creature crashed through the trees. It stood nearly eight feet tall and walked on all fours. It had the body of a deformed dog with wiry black hair and dark gray skin. Its face and long snout were covered in a mask made of rags. This was the Seedeater, an inhuman creature that was known to feast on children. He was also, EJ's personal pet. The beast slowly approached the two, his one eye fixated on the girl. Normally, EJ let his pet hunt for its food without much care, but he was not about to let any harm come to Agatha. He put his arm out to keep the beast at by, all the while holding Agatha tighter. "No Seedy!" he barked at his pet. "This is not a child to eat. She's mine!" Understanding its master's orders, the Seedeater slowed its pace and sat down in front of them. To EJ's surprise, Agatha reached out her hand to pet the demon on the nose. "I really wouldn't touch Ol' Seedy. He might try to bite you."  
The child just grinned. "I'm not afraid. He's no monster… It's just his nature."  
" _This kid isn't afraid of anything!_ " EJ stared at his pet and got an idea. "Hey Seedy, how high can you reach?"

XxXxX

"Just a little higher, boy." EJ reached for his bedroom window as he balanced on Seedeater's head. His pet stood up straight against the wall of the mansion and EJ managed to open the window. "Thanks, Seedy!" He climbed in the window, Agatha latched onto his back. "Welcome home, Aggie." He said as he set her down on the floor. She gaze around the room, smiling. It was a large size room with dark blue walls and a queen sized bed. There was a smart TV, complete with Xbox, a desk with a laptop and a bookshelf filled to capacity. "It's not much, but it should be better that that basement."  
"It's perfect." She smiled crawling into the bed. Exhausted from the night's events, EJ changed out of his bloodstained clothes, put on an old band shirt and sleeping pants and slid into bed with her. Around midnight, a storm rolled in. Lightning flashed through the windows and the thunder was loud enough to wake the dead. EJ woke to the sound of whimpering and found Agatha latched onto him. Wrapping his arms around his new found child, he calmly lulled her back to sleep.

" Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can you have been hurt this way?  
The blame was their own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a young girl who shone like the sun  
Look out on her prison and sigh  
She cried and said, "Surely, there is nobody  
So tortured and so unbeloved as I"

So great was her pain and so strong was her suffering  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon a young demon, unloved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay dark princess, goodnight child mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Agatha, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive those for being so blind

Soon did that demon take notice that others  
Did not give this child her due  
And he too had longed to be loved as he deserved  
He angered as the child's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that strong hearted demon did everything to start  
The destruction of those who had hurt her most

Lullay dark princess, goodnight child mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Agatha, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive those for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I wouldn't face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Slowly pass, I pray  
I love you; I'll protect you  
Every waking day

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...  
Sleep...  
Sleep... "

 **XxXxX**

 **Yes, finally finished this! Suffered from Writer's Block for a while but now I'm back! Anyway, the song is Lullaby for a Princess by ponyphonic. I just changed the words to fit the story. So will EJ be able to keep Aggie hidden or will the truth come out? Find out next time!**


End file.
